BANJIR!
by 406Mea
Summary: Berkemah memang menyenangkan, bukan? Kalau menurut kalian begitu, berarti kalian sependapat dengan seluruh murid kelas 3-A SenBasa High School. Dimulai dari acara masak, bermain sepakbola multi hingga banjir keringat dan dengan nikmatnya menyeburkan diri di sungai setelah bermain. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba malamnya banjir, gimana tuh? /oneshot. RnR plisss. HAS EDITED.


_**Welcome back to Mea fiction my Readers this is Mea here**_.

Ahaha. Gegara suatu foto Basara yang kutemuin itu suasananya mirip sama tenda pengungsian banjir, jadi kepikir ide buat bikin ni fanfic.

Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM

Awas OOC parah. Warning nggak ngakak. Fokusnya bukan ke humor sih sebenarnya. But, maaf aja kalo fic ini mengecewakan karena otakku udah parah nggak bisa bikin humor yang lucu lagi. Hiks. Warning juga banyak nama produk yang ndak disensor. Lol. Tapi produk mereka bukan punya saya kok. Udah tak kasih _disclaimer_ kan? hehe

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Hari ini, murid-murid SenBasa High School sedang melaksanakan acara berkemah di suatu hutan. Tenda mereka tidak dibuat banyak (?), tapi dalam satu tenda sekaligus dengan ukuran yang besar. Ukuran tenda itu mungkin 12x12 m. Itu tenda terbesar yang pernah Nouhime-_sensei_ buat. Nouhime-_sensei_ kini memiliki pekerjaan tambahan, yakni menjahit. Tapi jangan salah, dia adalah penjahit terbaik sepanjang 1 tahun terakhir (?). Mengapa? Karena dia telah berhasil menjahit lebih dari 300 baju dalam waktu sehari. Mesin jahitnya turbo. (widih!) Kainnya berkualitas. (woow!) Warnanya cakep-cakep. (wis! Keren!) Tapi baru dipake seminggu tuh baju udah robek-robek. Kan jadi boros kain. Tau gak penyebabnya kenapa? Diduga robek-robeknya baju tersebut karena dicuci dengan mesin cuci. Peraturannya, harus dicuci dengan tangan karena kainnya nggak kuat blebekan (?) mesin cuci yang bikin kain _belibet_ yang jadinya kainnya gampang robek.

"_What the hell_ itu panjang banget Mea bikin paragraf. Gak bisa lebih simpel dikit, apa?" protes Masamune yang sedang membetulkan topi pramukanya yang nyaris terbang terbawa angin.

"Terserah lo aja deh. Gue ntu lagi laper berat. Lo jangan bikin gue tambah _badmood_ atau lu bakal mati," ancam Author yang lagi lapar itu ke Masamune.

"Laper ya makan, bego. Laper malah marah-marah. Gak masuk akal banget, sih," cibir Masamune kepada Author.

Author yang kepalanya sudah berasap-asap itu pun memukul Masamune keras. "Ah elah lo. Bisa diem dikit gak sih? Sana bantuin pacar (?) lo diriin tenda sebelah kanan belakang! Ini tenda gede banget tau!"

"Bodo. Lagian bikin tenda gede banget sih. 12 kali 12 itu cukup untuk ber-25 lebih." Masamune melipat tangannya. Pukulan Author terasa tak berasa sakit sedikitpun baginya.

"Au ah. Susah ngomong ama lo. Gue bawa tenda juga lho, gue tuh tidur bareng guru-guru."

"Terserah lo. Udah ah, gue mau beli TAHU GEJROT!" goda Masamune.

Author yang mendengar nama tahu gejrot itu langsung menjerit hebat. "TAHU GEJROOOOOOTTTT?! MAUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Denger nama itu langsung melek lo!" ledek Masamune sambil mengambil satu bungkusan plastik yang entah dariman datangnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Author.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHH! MAKASIIHH!" jerit Author terlalu senang. Ia langsung membuka bungkusan itu dan langsung memakan satu tahu. "MAMAMAMAMA—PEDES BANGET!"

"Sukurin!" Masamune menjulurkan lidah. "Itu cabe merah empat, cabe hijaunya dua! Mampus lu!"

Author langsung nangis-nangis. "Tapi gak sepedes ini juga kali—hah—hah—ahh—_hiks_," isaknya sambil menarik napas berkali-kali karena kepedesan. "KEBAKARAAAAAAAAAAAN! PUEDESEEEE GILAAAAA! GELO LUUUUU! AING GA KUAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Sudah-sudah—Date, kasih susu aja dia. Kasian." Ieyasu datang sambil menepuk pundak Masamune.

"Kenapa harus susu?" tanya Masamune heran.

"Ya, susu lebih cepat menangkal pedas daripada air," jawab Ieyasu sambil mengambilkan susu UHT. "Nih Mea. Kamu minum pelan-pelan ya," instruksinya.

Seketika, Author nge-_blush_ berat. "Ma—makasih, Ieyasu… "

Ah seketika gue galau nih. SUE BAT YA. Udahlah abaikan gue yang lagi patah hati berat dan galau hebat gegara Ieyasu—_if you know what I mean. _Sayangnya di kelas gue ga ada yang main di FFN sama sekali sih, udah gitu pada ga suka yaoi. Kan gue jadi dicap anak tersange di kelas. Kakak-kakak kelas teater gue aja tau kalau gue itu fujoshi. Sedikit banget fujoshi di sekolah gue. Paling cuma 1-10 orang doang. Ngek. (Readers : Apa hubungannya?)

Gue tuh kemaren udah NYARIS banget hilang dari dunia yaoi. Tapi entah kenapa temen-temen cowo gua malah ngegoda gua. Mereka pelukan sambil ngakting mulut (?) kissu lah. Tindih-tindihan lah, smackdown lah—abaikan abaikan abaikan!

Kembali ke cerita.

Akhirnya rasa pedas Author tersebut hilang setelah setengah gelas susu dia minum pelan-pelan. Tips dari gue kalau kalian kepedesan gila, sediain susu _Bear Brand_ kalo ga UHT terus lu minum seteguk tapi jangan ditelen dulu. Lu emut-emut lah sekitar 1-2 menitan. Terus telen. Ulangi lagi sampe rasa pedes lu ilang. Jadinya kan lu ga kembung. Berlaku juga untuk air biasa. Cuma agak lama kalo air putih doang. Kalo tips gue berguna, lu pada mesti ngasih gue goceng. *canda*

"_PENGUMUMAN! SEMUA MURID KELAS 3-A DIHARAPKAN UNTUK SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI DEPAN TENDA—TERMASUK AUTHOR MEA. ACARA AKAN DIMULAI."_ Terdengar suara Shingen-_sensei_ mengoak-ngoak (?) di _loudspeaker_ bututnya. Seluruh murid langsung gedubrukan lari-lari ke depan tenda yang baru saja selesai dibangun.

"Ah gile lu tong. Kalo elu aja yang ngumumin langsung pada gerak tu murid. Kalo gue pada _emoh_ (gak mau) mereka," puji Nouhime-_sensei_

"Nah, Nouhime. Ini menurut lu kita langsung _games_ atau _outbound_ atau bebas dulu?" tanya Shingen-_sensei_.

"Terserah lu aja. Itu tergantung anak-anak juga maunya ngapain," jawab Nouhime-_sensei_ sambil melepas konde rambutnya. "Gue gerai rambut gue ya. Gak enak aja dikonde mele."

Shingen-_sensei_ mengangguk. Kemudian, ia pun memulai komandonya kepada anak-anak dengan berdeham. "_Ehem_. Udah capek blom?"

"UDAAAH!"

"Bener nih? Kalau kalian capek kita gak jadi nge-_game_!"

"BELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" kor murid-murid kelas 3-A serempak, dan yang paling semangat pastinya Yukimura tertjintah. Dia teriak kenceng banget sampe-sampe kepeleset dengan sangat indahnya. Sasuke yang kena tendangan kaki Yukimura jatuh ke arah depan menabrak Kojuro, dan Kojuro yang ada di depannya ikut jatuh ke depan menabrak Masamune, alhasil mereka membuat domino mini yang membuat seluruh murid tertawa ala lumba-lumba.

"Tai lo Sanada! Gue mau bikin perhitungan ama lo!" amuk Masamune yang saat itu langsung berdiri dan hampir menghajar Yukimura jika ia tidak segera ditahan Motochika.

"_Dokuganryuu_! Sabar bro!" Motochika berusaha menarik Masamune agar menjauh dari Yukimura.

"Lu kalo mau bikin perhitungan ke Author aja noh! Dia punya kalkulator!" seru Sasuke greget. Tumben lo bisa pinter. Ehe oya sih, dia kan terpintar ketiga ya di SenBasa. Kemaren dia rangking 1.

"Apaan sih bacot ego lu!" teriak Masamune marah dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Motochika. Namun dengan sigap Motochika langsung mengunci kedua tangan Masamune dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. "Hei! Hentikan ini! Kalian apa-apaan sih bertengkar?!"

Masamune langsung ciut begitu Ieyasu menyiramnya dengan _coca cola_ dingin. Masamune yang disaat itu langsung nganga, mengucapkan kata-kata nggak jelas. _Wasweswos wasweswos_ gitu lah. Gak ngerti? Gue juga. Udahlah abaikan kegaringan gue yang sangat-sangat _krenyes_. Humor gue bener-bener udah ilang total di otak. Gue harus gimana ya gue gak tau. Maap ye para Readers setia Mea tersayang. Oke bek tu stori.

Akhirnya beberapa saat setelah pertengkaran gagal (?) itu terjadi, Masamune bisa mengendalikan emosinya meski ia sempat meludahi Ieyasu yang baru saja menyiramnya. Ujung-ujungnya Ieyasu nangis gegara Masamune malah nyakar dia sehabis diludahi. Cengeng amat sih lo. Baru tau gua toge sakti kayak lo ternyata cengengnya bukan main.

"HOOOO! Masamune-_sama_ jahat!" seru Kojuro gedubrukan, kedua kakinya dihentak-hentakkan gak jelas sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah Ieyasu.

"Njing kayak anak kecil lu Kojuro! Gue tau gue jahat lu ga usah bilang!" teriak Masamune marah lagi. Kojuuro yang disaat itu langsung memasang _duckface_ sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sumpah Author ngakak ngebayanginnya.

"HOWEEE! HOWEEEE! OEEEE! OEEEE!" teriak Ieyasu lebay. Dia udah selesai nangis dan gantian ngeledek Masamune. Author yang greget malah tendangin kursi bakso di sebelahnya. Akhirnya, tukang bakso di sana—yakni diketahui namanya Otomo Sorin, marah-marah kepada Author yang telah membuat kursi bakso kesayangannya itu lecet. Padahal emang udah dari sananya buluk…

"Njer lu siape?! Enak aja bikin kursi kesayangan saya lecet! Ini kursi mahal tau! Tapi kebalikannya! Keren kan saya?!" omel Sorin kepada Author yang kesel itu.

"Bangga banget sih lu!" cibir Author. "Gue Meazza Ailafahda Bidari yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Aila Bidari yang biasa dipanggil Mea! Gue Author! Gue yang berkuasa disini!"

"Berkuasa dari Jonggol! (?)" teriak Sorin kesal. "Lu udah bikin kursi bakso kebalikan dari mahal ini lecet! Kotor lagi! Kena tanah!"

Author langsung menggaruk kepalanya heran. _Ini orang bego atau apa sih?_, pikirnya. "Yodeh, Sorin, lu ga usah sok gengsi disini. Gue tau ini kursi bakso murahan, gue tau lu mantan orang kaya, keliatan dari gerak-gerik lu. Lu miskin bilang aja _keles!_"

"KELEEEEEEEEEES~" (dan tidak usah ditanyakan lagi siapa yang suka teriak begini.)

"Keiji! Diem oneng!" tegur Shingen-_sensei_.

"AUTHOR LU GILA ATO BEGOOOOOO?! Lu yang nulis skenarionyaaaaaaa! Lu yang milih karakternyaaaa! Lu yang balik ngeledek gua! Omongan lu tuh gak masuk skenarioooooooooo!" amuk Sorin sambil menyiprati Author dengan kuah bakso yang panas. Jangan tanya kenapa Sorin gak kepanasan. Soalnya dia pake sarung tangan plastik anti kepanasan.

"MAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!" Author minta ampun kepada Sorin sambil sujud dihadapannya. "Lu jangan sensitif gitu dong! Kalo lu marah-marah berarti lu ngerasa!"

Sorin terdiam. "Gue emang miskin. Udah ah! Jangan ngehina gue lagi!" Perlahan air mata Sorin mengalir. Ia langsung mengusap air matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Author berdiri dan tersenyum. Ia menepuk pundak Sorin. "Dijamin lu langsung kaya raya abis syuting ini. Tenang aja. Awas nanti Motonari nangis lho kalau lu sedih mulu."

"Ada yang nyebut nama gue?" Suara dingin Motonari yang khas langsung membuat Author merinding seketika. Lelaki yang pernah Author cintai itu langsung mendatangi perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahu dengan poni kira-kira 8 cm di bawah dagu ini. Author nge-_blush_ seketika (_Flashback_ SenBasa HS chapter 11, acara jatuh berjamaah.). Akhirnya, Author yang sudah _move on_ dari Motonari ini kabur demi menghindari amukan Motonari yang bener-bener bikin _gedek_ itu.

"Udah ah! Kenapa jadi debat gini," protes Shingen-sensei sambil manyun ga jelas. "Ya udah. Kita makan siang aja dulu yak. AUTHOR! SIAPIN KOMPOR PORTABLE!" teriaknya kencang.

"_GUE GAK TAU DIMANA KOMPOR PORTABLE-NYA! LAGIPULA GUE GAK TAU APAPUN TENTANG ALAT MASAK!" _balas Author dari radius 21 meter. Dia lari jauh amat sumpeh. Saking takutnya sama Motonari ye. Terus, cepet banget pula.

Nouhime-_sensei_ manggut-manggut. "Oke. Gue aja yang ambil bareng ama Nobunaga-_sama_ dah," ujarnya sambil berdiri, hendak menuju bis.

"Gue bantu dah. ANAK-ANAK! KALIAN DIAM DULU YA! JANGAN NYELEWER KEMANA-MANA!" teriak Shingen-_sensei_ dengan bahasa anehnya kemudian segera berlari menuju bis bersama Nouhime-_sensei_. Ah, ngeluyur kali maksud lu. Kok nyelewer.

* * *

Hanbei dan Mitsunari memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam tenda karena bosan menunggu guru-guru yang sedang ribut menurunkan kompor _portable_. Oh ngek. Tunggu sebentar doang males banget kalian. (Readers : kayak sendirinya nggak aja sih.)

"Hideyoshi-_sama_ kemana _by the way_? Kok ilang?" tanya Mitsunari heran yang sedang membaca novelnya.

"Hideyoshi katanya lagi bikin pancuran kecil di sungai kecil di sana," jawab Hanbei sambil meregangkan kakinya.

Kasuga masuk ke dalam tenda. "Iyewh, malesnya jika harus tidur bareng sama cowok-cowok," rutuknya pelan. "Mitsunari, Hanbei, lihat Sasuke nggak?"

"Sasuke diluar, bantuin Magoichi ngangkatin koper-koper," jawab Mitsunari cuek.

"Baiklah. Rupanya itu anak berani main cewek, ya. Gue keluar dulu," pamit Kasuga seraya pergi keluar tenda. Mitsunari dan Hanbei diam saja sambil kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Oke, anak-anak, karena kompor _portable_nya sudah bisa digunakan, kita akan mulai memasak. Kalian terserah aja yak mau masak apaan. Kalau kami mau masak nasgor kesukaan Hideyoshi-_sensei_. Oh ya, peraturannya satu kompor untuk 5 orang. Gak boleh lebih dan gak boleh kurang." Shingen-_sensei_ mengumumkan sebuah pengumuman(?). Murid-murid pun langsung gedubrukan masak sana-sini. Termasuk Mitsunari dan Hanbei yang langsung keluar tenda.

Sementara itu Author malah jajan tahu gejrot kesukaannya. Orang mah rata-rata makanan kesukaan ya _fastfood_ atau mie gitu lah, ini tahu gejrot. Sudahlah, Mea emang aneh. Hobi aja ngakak. Gelo ni anak satu.

Gue cepetin ah. Atut sinyal keburu ilang. Akhirnya, anak-anak pun selesai masak setelah setengah jam masak. (Readers : Ya iyalah geblek.) oh shit kelompok aja belom pada tau ya elu. Iye dah gue kasihtai. Eh maksudnya kasihtau. Maap typo. Lol

Masamune, Yukimura, Sasuke, Kojuurou dan Ieyasu memasak bakwan jagung plus keju. Nggilani bakwan pake keju. Emang enak ya? Haha. Mitsunari, Hanbei, Keiji, Matsu, dan Toshiie memasak sup kacang polong plus tomat. Tsuruhime, Oichi, Nagamasa, Magoichi, dan Kasuga memasak sayur kacang merah. Itu sayur kesukaan ayahnya Author. Terus, Motochika, Motonari, Yoshimoto, Kennyo, dan Fuuma masak roti goreng ae. Biar praktis katanya.

"Kok gak ada nasi, sih?" protes Author yang sudah makan tahu gejrot 6 porsi dengan masing-masing porsi cabenya tiga.

"Bedakan dengan Jepang, dong," kata Hideyoshi-_sensei_ setelah sekian lama nggak ngomong.

"Lah, kita 'kan sama-sama orang Asia—"

"GUE BILANG BEDAKAN GEBLEK!" teriak Hideyoshi-sensei kesal. Halaah, sendirinya aja makan nasi kok. Nasi goreng malah. Bareng _sensei-sensei_ lain, lagi.

Toshiie _facepalm_. "Author sok tahu, dalam arti lain." (Gue gak ngerti apa yang gue ketik ini. Abaikan saja.)

* * *

Acara makan-makan selesai dan sekarang waktunya nge-_game_. "Yak! Anak-anak yang telah selesai dari istirahat makan, bisa langsung berkumpul di lapangan sana!" teriak Hideyoshi-_sensei_ sambil menunjuk lapangan yang terletak 10 meter dari tenda mereka. Seluruh murid mengiyakan dan segera menuju lapangan yang dimaksud.

"Baru makan masa permainannya lari-lari?" keluh Keiji.

"Permainannya sepakbola _multi_. Jadi, kalian akan bermain secara berpasang-pasangan dan kaki kiri atau kanan kalian akan diikat ke kaki pasangan kalian. Lalu kalian akan bermain sepakbola dengan cara yang biasanya. Paham?" komando Nouhime-_sensei_. Seluruh murid mengangguk saja, tidak paham.

Akhirnya murid-murid disuruh mencari pasangannya masing masing. Boleh perempuan dengan laki-laki, atau sejenis kelamin juga boleh. Pasangannya kalian pasti udah tau yang utama. MasamunexYukimura hahahahahahahahahahaha—ohok. Terus ada MotonarixMotochika. Motonari 'kepaksa'. Terus, MitsunarixHanbei dan IeyasuxKeiji. KasugaxSasuke, MatsuxToshiie, dan OichixNagamasa. MagoichixTsuruhime. Ada lagi YoshimotoxKennyo, dan yang terakhir KojuurouxFuuma. Yang lain syok liat pasangan terakhir. Ya know? Dua-duanya ahli strategi. Jadi kemungkinan besar timnya menang.

"Oke, tim pertama ada pasangan MasaYuuki, ChikaNari, MitsuBei, YasuJi, dan KaSas. Tim kedua ada pasangan ToMat, NagaOi, MagoTsuru, YoshiKen, dan KojuFuu. Silahkan untuk Shingen-_sensei _diizinkan untuk mengikat para kaki—"

"_WOOOOI! TUNGGUIN GUEEE!"_

Semuanya menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapati Kenshin-_sensei_ sedang lari-lari ke arah mereka. Semuanya syok, apalagi Kasuga. Sasuke langsung menutup kedua mata Kasuga dengan kedua tangannya.

Nouhime-_sensei_ mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Lho, Kenshin-_sensei_ ngapain kesini? Katanya Nobunaga-_sama_ ente ga bisa ikut? Gimana sih ente?"

"Ya itu… gue tuh gak pengen gak ikut! Soalnya demi Bishamonten ini gue ikut!" jawabnya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Terserah elu lah.. Yaudah sini ikut nyorakin anak-anak!" ajak Nouhime-_sensei_ seraya menarik tangan Kenshin-_sensei_. Sementara itu, anak-anak sudah mulai bermain dengan Shingen-_sensei_ yang menjadi kipernya, dan di gawang satunya yang menjadi kiper adalah Hideyoshi-_sensei_.

Terlihat Masamune dan Yukimura yang sedang berusaha menstabilkan langkah kaki mereka. Kini bola sedang ada di kaki Oichi, Oichi menendangnya menuju Toshiie yang kemudian ia sendiri jatuh tersandung. Toshiie berusaha menerima bola itu namun gagal. Bola terus menggelinding hingga akhirnya jatuh di kaki Ieyasu. Ieyasu menendang bola tersebut ke gawang yang dekat dengannya, namun bola segera ditangkap oleh Hideyoshi-_sensei_ dan Hideyoshi-_sensei _melemparnya ke arah Kojuro yang dekat dengannya, dia merupakan anggota timnya. Akhirnya Kojuuro dan Fuuma menggiring bola itu dengan susah payah menuju gawang lawan. Shingen-_sensei_ tampak bersiap. Namun, bola segera ditendang oleh Yukimura yang ada di sebelahnya hingga bola tersebut _out_.

_Priit!_ Nouhime-_sensei _membunyikan peluit, memberikan kode kepada tim kedua untuk mengambil bolanya. Permainan terus berlangsung. Fuuma mengoper bola tersebut ke Kennyo tapi segera direbut oleh Motochika. Adegan Motochika dan Motonari ini membuat seluruh murid tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mengapa? Karena Motochika disaat itu sibuk lari-lari, ada Motonari dibelakangnya pasrah berteriak karena diseret-seret kesana-sini. "AUW!" jeritnya begitu giginya membentur lapangan. Untung tak kenapa-kenapa tuh gigi.

Setelah satu jam permainan itu berlangsung, skor menunjukkan 5-3 dan kemenangan diraih oleh tim pertama. Hadiah diberikan langsung oleh Nouhime-_sensei_ sang wasitnya. Hadiah tersebut berupa tahu gejrot 1 orang 1 porsi yang dibelikan oleh Author. Yang gue herannya, kenapa si Author bisa beli tahu gejrot sementara orang yang jualannya gak ada? Ah, Sorin? Bukan. Sorin kan tukang bakso. Beda. Lupakan sajalah.

"_Fyuuh_. Lelah." Masamune-ngos-ngosan sambil membuka ikatan di kakinya. Yukimura lebih ngos-ngosan lagi. Bahkan Yukimura sampe nganga saking capeknya. Akhirnya Masamune menyiramkan air ke wajah Yukimura sehingga seketika Yukimura merasa adem.

"Aaah, segarnya, Masamune-_dono_!" kata Yukimura begitu Masamune menyiramnya.

"Segar, 'kan? Ya udah, istirahat di sungai yuk. Sekalian mandi. Sudah jam 4 nih," tunjuk Masamune ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di depan tenda.

"Yuk!" seru Yukimura langsung melepas bajunya dan berlari menuju sungai dan segera menyebur. "Fuaaah! Segaaar!"

Sasuke, Ieyasu, Mitsunari, dan Keiji yang mendengar dan melihat itu, ikut-ikutan melepas baju dan segera menyebur ke sungai. Sungainya tidak dalam, sekitar 1 meter doang. Author sama sekali nggak berani menengok—apalagi nyebur ke sungainya. Secara Author gak bisa berenang. Author phobia renang. Author benci renang. Udah ah jangan ngomongin gituan, gue kalo ngomongin renang ntu bawaannya pengen mati!

Tapi kalo semeter doang ya gue berani!

Akhirnya mereka berlima mandi di sungai. Tak terkecuali Masamune, Fuuma, Kojuro, dan Toshiie yang ikut-ikutan nyebur disusul oleh Nagamasa. Yoshimoto yang penakut tidak ikut menyebur bersama Kennyo dan Hanbei. Demikian Motonari yang sedang mengobati luka-luka di tubuhnya akibat seretan dari Motochika. Ngomong-ngomong soal Motochika, dia kini sudah ada di dalam sungai—barusan saja dia nyebur.

"Astaga! Langsung neh?!" seru Shingen-_sensei_ sambil tertawa begitu melihat anak-anak yang sedang mandi di sungai. "Gue ikut boleh ga?"

"Ikut aja, _Oyakata-sama Old Man_! Airnya seger banget dah!" ajak Yukimura sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Kemudian Shingen-_sensei_ segera menyebur ke sungai yang dangkal itu.

"Air pancurannya juga segar," tanggap Mitsunari sambil mencuci mukanya di air pancuran itu. Ieyasu ikut-ikutan mencuci mukanya disitu.

Mereka semua bermandi ria tanpa sabun (?), hanya dengan air saja. Sementara itu para wanita mandi di kamar mandi umum. Di samping itu, Motonari mandi paling terakhir di kamar mandi umum karena luka-lukanya berasa perih, terutama bagian sikut kanannya dan paha beserta lutut kanannya—bagian yang berkontak langsung dengan lapangan saat kecelakaan kecil itu terjadi.

Kasihan Motonari.

Setelah mandi, mereka berganti baju santai di ruang khusus ganti baju. Setelah berganti baju, mereka semua _free time_ alias bebas. Boleh main, asal tidak boleh jauh-jauh. Hutannya termasuk kecil dan letaknya di dekat Basara Villa. Jadi sedikit angker. Tapi hantu-hantu tersebut sudah diusir oleh Otomo Sorin dengan membacakan kitabnya. Ia menganut agama Xavism.

"Persetan dengan Sorin, gue mau guling-gulingan aja di tenda!" seru Mitsunari langsung nyelonong masuk ke tenda.

"Iyeewh! Mitsunari-_kun_ songong nih!" omel Kasuga yang sedang duduk di dekat pintu tenda.

"Ya kali gue harus izin dulu ama elu? Ini kan umum!" seru Mitsunari dari dalam tenda.

Masamune melipat tangannya begitu melihat kekesalan Kasuga. "_Yo Girl_. Bukankah Ishida memang benar?" tanyanya sekaligus sindirnya.

"Ya… ya…! Terserah lu!" seru Kasuga kemudian masuk ke dalam tenda.

Sementara itu, Author beserta _sensei-sensei_ lain mendirikan tenda lain dengan ukuran 3x3 m untuk tidurnya mereka. Kenshin-_sensei_ membuka _Google Weather_ dan menemukan bahwa cuaca di sini sedang mendung berat. Sekitar malam nanti akan hujan. Kenshin-_sensei_ terkejut. Ia segera memberitahukan _sensei-sensei_ lain. Nouhime-_sensei_ yang pertama mendengar itu sangat terkejut karena tidak membawa tenda rangkap dua.

"Sialnya, kenapa kemaren gue gak ngecek _Google Weather_?!" serunya kesal. "Ya sudahlah. Lu bawa koran ga?"

"Bawa banyak gue buat jaga jaga. Oh ya, sesuai pada yang tertulis di buku saku pramuka gue, mending lu gali tanah di sekeliling tenda biar air bisa ngalir. Biar ga banjir," usul Kenshin-_sensei_ waswas. Ah, lu baik banget.

"Males. Gak usah lah," tolak Nouhime-_sensei_.

"Heeh. Gak boleh gitu, nanti lu kebanjiran lho!"

"Capek banget gue," keluh Author sambil menyeka peluhnya dengan punggung tangan. "Wah sudah jam enam kurang seperempat. Ya sudah, gue mau siap-siap sholat." Author segera pergi berwudhu untuk membaca Al-Quran sambil menunggu waktu Adzan Maghrib.

"Tumben itu anak alim," cibir Nouhime-_sensei_. Heeh…! Gak boleh gitu lu! (Readers : Yang ngetik ceritanya juga elu -_-)

Nouhime-sensei segera membuat pengumuman tertulis lalu ditempelkan di depan tenda murid-murid. Tulisannya, **"Nanti malam diprediksikan oleh Google Weather akan terjadi hujan deras. Diharapkan murid-murid waspada dan tidak keluar tenda pada jam 19.00 nanti. Thx."**

"Alay banget pake TeHaEx," komentar Shingen-_sensei _yang juga banjir keringat sama seperti Author.

"Udah ah. Udah maghrib. Mending lo suruh anak-anak masuk tenda. Gue takut mereka kenapa-kenapa. Mending kita semua main _games_ di dalam tenda," suruh Nouhime-_sensei_ waswas.

"Lu berperan banyak ya dalam perkemahan kali ini," puji Kenshin-_sensei_, membuat Nouhime-_sensei_ tersipu mendengarnya. Kenshin-_sensei_ meninggalkan Nouhime-_sensei_ dan Shingen_-sensei_ yang sedang bermandi keringat itu dan pergi ke tenda guru. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya sambil meregang sedikit. Kemudian, ia pun tertidur karena kecapekan.

Nouhime-_sensei_ tertawa kecil. "Itu orang pergi ga pamit. Udah ah, panggil anak-anak yok, Shingen-_sensei_," ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Shingen-_sensei_. Shingen-_sensei _hanya bisa menurutinya pasrah, padahal ia ingin tidur disaat itu. Capek bruh.

Setelah lima belas menit mereka berdua memanggil anak-anak dengan susah payah, akhirnya seluruh murid berkumpul di dalam tenda. Di pojokan tenda ada Author yang lagi sholat.

"Okay anak-anak, kita _games_ aja ya," mulai Nouhime-_sensei_. "Kalian maunya main apa?"

"Biar nista, main sambung kata kayak dulu ae," usul Motochika. "Waktu itu gak tau apa yang harus disambung dari suku kata 'kung'. Hahaha!"

"Jangan deh, mending kuis ambigu aja!" usul Ieyasu.

"Pikirannya," tegur Magoichi. Duh…

Mitsunari menjentikkan jarinya. "Meski gue benci dia, tapi gue setuju sama usulnya Ieyasu. Kuis ambigu."

"Ya udah, kuis ambigu!" Nouhime-_sensei_ menyetujuinya. "Tapi itu ada Author lagi sholat."

"Udah tahiyat akhir. Tungguin aja."

"Lu pada mau main kuis ambigu? Gue dah yang ngasih kuis." Author yang baru selesai sholat—setelah melipat mukena—menghampiri murid-murid yang sedang duduk melingkar itu dan langsung memberi kuis. "Pas dikocok-kocok tegang pas keluar jerit-jerit. Apaan hayo?"

"Tck. Terlalu gampang. Pernah dikasih pas chapter 1 dulu kalau gak salah. Ibu-ibu lagi arisan. Lol." Dengan cepat, Masamune menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Author menggaruk keningnya dengan satu jari. "Oiya ya. Ganti _game_. Cuma punya kuis itu doang."

"Yee, kicep lo!"cibir Mitsunari.

Author _facepalm_. Kemudian Author yang merasa dirinya nggak bersalah itu rebahan di bantal milik Masamune dan segera tidur.

"Tch! Itu anak…!" seru Masamune emosi.

Akhirnya mereka cuma main-main sendiri di dalam tenda sampai hujan deras pun turun. Shingen-_sensei_ yang khawatir itu langsung melongok keluar jendela tenda. "Nouhime-_sensei_, ini tenda kuat nggak kira-kira?" tanyanya sambil memasang ekspresi cemas. "Duh, Kenshin-_sensei_ kita tinggalkan sendirian di dalam tendanya!"

"Oh iya… Kenshin!" Nouhime-_sensei_ ikutan cemas. "Lu kesana deh jemput dia! Basah-basahan nggak papa kan? Gak ada payung!" serunya.

"Nih. Pake selimut gue aja _sensei_. Kasuga bawa selimut super guede. Cukup buat berlima." Magoichi menyerahkan selimut merah-hitam bercorak tengkorak kepada Shingen-_sensei_. Shingen-_sensei _menerimanya dan segera keluar untuk menjemput Kenshin-_sensei_. (cielah.)

Tapi, sebelum keluar, ia merasa menginjak sesuatu yang basah. Ketika dilihat, genangan air mulai memasuki tenda murid-murid. Ia langsung berteriak, "BANJIR!" dengan histerisnya. Kemudian ia langsung berlari menuju tenda Kenshin-_sensei_ dan segera membawanya ala bridal style (sebelumnya Kenshin telah ditutupi oleh selimut Magoichi agar tidak basah) dan memindahkannya ke tenda murid.

Kemudian Shingen-_sensei_ membuka selimut tersebut dan menidurkannya di samping Author. Tapi, semakin banyak air yang masuk ke dalam tenda. Seluruh murid panik karena mereka jadi tidak bisa tidur malam nanti.

"Tenang ae. Kalian semua pasti bisa tidur kok, nanti kalo hujannya sudah selesai kita serokin keluar nih aer," ujar Nouhime-_sensei_ menenangkan seluruh murid yang panik.

Sayangnya, sampai jam 10 malam hujan pun tidak berhenti. Author dan Kenshin terbangun karena air yang menyentuh tubuh mereka. Seketika baju mereka basah—meski hanya sebagian untuk Kenshin-_sensei_ tidak dengan Author yang basah seluruhnya karena ia yang tidak bisa tidak berguling-guling jika tidur.

"Ah elah. Kenapa baju gue harus basah, sih? Males tau…" keluh Author pasrah. Karena tidak mau masuk angin, ia meminjam selimut Magoichi dan segera berganti baju di ruang khusus ganti baju yang ada di luar. Kasihan ya Author, alias GUE.

Seusai berganti baju, Author kembali ke tenda sambil berpayung selimutnya Magoichi. Murid-murid yang telah mengantuk dan sudah tidak kuat berdiri akhirnya berjongkok setengah tidur. Kini air telah memenuhi seisi tenda, sehingga seluruh tas, bantal hingga beberapa properti di tenda harus digemblok atau dipegang oleh para murid dan _sensei_. Nouhime-_sensei_ memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam bis demi kenyamanan murid-murid agar bisa tidur. Akhirnya mereka pun benar-benar kembali ke bis—dengan cara hujan-hujanan. Pasrah, mau bagaimana lagi? Di _Google Weather_, hujannya sampai jam 1 malam. Apa itu nggak cukup gila? Bruh.

Pasrah. Bener-bener pasrah. Akhirnya Nouhime-_sensei_ membuat keputusan untuk memulangkan murid-murid. Semuanya kecewa dan protes. Namun Nouhime-_sensei_ membantahnya. "Hei, besok tanahnya pasti becek. Sungainya meluap. Mau kalian main di becek-becekan begitu? Terus besok pagi juga diprediksikan hujan. Mau kena banjir lagi kalian?"

Semuanya kecewa. Tapi mau gimana lagi coba?

"Kenapa kita nggak nginep di Basara Villa aja? Lagipula kan nggak jauh dari sini. Kita bisa mengulang kejadian waktu 16 April—eh, 24 Juli kemarin," usul Masamune.

"Ide bagus itu Nouhime-_sensei_!" seru Ieyasu. Semua tampak setuju dengan usul Masamune tersebut. Tapi Nouhime-_sensei_ menolaknya. "_No_. Basara Villa lagi dipakai kelas sebelah, kita nggak bisa numpang begitu saja."

Akhirnya semuanya hanya bisa menangis kecewa. Shingen-_sensei_ yang mengerti perasaan ini segera menenangkan para muridnya. "Nggak apa-apa ya. Bulan depan kita liburan kesini lagi, oke?"

"Yeee!" Semua bersorak. Akhirnya, semuanya merasa 'tidak apa-apa' harus pulang sekarang. Nouhime-_sensei_ menghela napas lega. Ia pun turun dan segera berlari menuju tenda untuk merubuhkan tendanya—dengan basah-basahan. Shingen-_sensei_ menyusulnya dan membantunya. Kemudian mereka menggulung tenda tersebut dan setelah itu mereka merubuhkan tenda guru dan melipatnya. Kemudian mereka segera kembali ke dalam bis.

"Aduh basah," keluh Nouhime-_sensei_ yang langsung mencari baju di tasnya. "Gue ganti baju dulu di pojokan, jangan ada yang ngintip."

Akhirnya Nobunaga menjalankan bis itu dan mereka semua pulang menuju sekolah untuk menginap di sekolah. Sebelum berangkat, mereka semua diabsen. Seluruh murid ada 20, lengkap. Nouhime-_sensei_ ada, Shingen-_sensei_ ada, Hideyoshi-_sensei_ ada, Mitsuhide-_sensei ada, _Author ada, dan Kenshin-_sensei_ juga ada, dan yang terakhir ada Nobunaga sendiri.

Yang terakhir lagi; Otomo Sorin juga ikut. Barusan dia diangkat menjadi penjaga UKS sekolah yang baru.

Meski di hati mereka masih ada rasa kecewa, tapi mereka puas karena bulan depan mereka akan liburan kesini lagi. Tapi sepertinya…

_Oh my_. Bola sepaknya ketinggalan disana. Sudahlah biarkan saja.

"Oh! Aku menemukan sesuatu!" seru Nouhime-sensei begitu melongok ke bawah bangku bis paling belakang. "INI _SKATEBOARD_ GUE YANG DULU KETINGGALAN! AKHIRNYA KETEMU! YEEEE!" teriaknya senang sambil memeluk _skateboard_ yang dulu sempat ketinggalan saat berkunjung ke Basara Villa. Shingen-_sensei_ yang juga telah selesai berganti baju menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Akhirnya. Perkemahan yang mengecewakan dan gagal.

Tapi gak papa deng.

Akhir kata, TAMAAAAAAAAAAAT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—ohok.

* * *

HAAAAI!

Gue baru muncul lagi nih. Soalnya sinyal wifi juga baru ketemu hahaha. Langsung aja gua ketik ngebut ni fanfic. 5 jam, sambil nonton berita AirAsia QZ8501 ketemu. Jadi agak lama, sambil BBMan sama fans. Huehehe—iye maap gue pamer.

Begonya Sorin. Ngakak parah sumpah gue ngetik bagian kursi bakso itu. LOL! Dan kenapa Mitsuhide gak ngomong sama sekali di fic ini. _Sorry_... banyak banget murid yang nggak ngomong disini. Paling-paling cuma Masamune, Yukimura, Motochika, Ieyasu, Kojuro, Kasuga, Mitsunari, Hanbei, dll. Hiks :'D

Kayaknya pas tahun baru gue bakal upload cerita/lanjutin cerita, tapi gak tau fanfic yang mana. Ya udah, gue tidur dulu ya! *ngelirik kedua ortu gue yang tidur di samping kanan gue*

_**Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join all of my series, you can move on to the next fanfiction or chapter, or you can click follow me or stand by in my profile to wait for reading my future fiction. Good bye!**_

(Readers : Tambah ribet aja itu penutup.)


End file.
